17
by Sorry I Just Did
Summary: 17 ways to show he's in love with her. Pure fluffly oneshot. FAX. T for cussing.


**Heyy, I was going through an awesome profile, belonging to something wicca this way comes, and I saw this and I had to make a story out of this. I changed it a little bit so it fit into a story format.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride and co. because if I did I would have Max hunt down Fang and have her gut him for leaving her and then have her gain a new ability that lets her heal him and they kiss and he says sorry and doesn't leave again. But sadly I don't, so no heated make-out session. Damn…**

Fang's POV

I was reading my book in the park when I note blew into my lap. I raised an eyebrow and read it.

**(AN: BOLD: Note, **_Italics_: Flashbacks**)**

* * *

><p><strong>SEVENTEEN:<br>YOU LOOK AT THEIR PROFILE/PICTURE CONSTANTLY.**

* * *

><p><em>I lay on my bed listening to my IPod. I looked to my right and saw a picture of me and her on my bedside table. I was laughing and she was on my back. I was giving her a piggyback and she was laughing hysterically while she messed up my hair. I turned on my side and continued to study the picture. Her mom had taken that picture three weeks ago, but it was already my favorite.<em>

_She looked so beautiful in it, with her hair blowing in the wind and that breath-taking smile. And look at me; I'm turning into some love-sick sap. Oh wait, I already am one. _

_I don't know how long I sat there, staring at her picture, but then I heard her call up, "Fang, get your ass out of your emo closet and get down here for dinner!"_

_I looked at the clock and saw it was 7:06 PM. Huh, last time I checked it was 5:23. Oh well, times flies I smiled and went down for dinner._

* * *

><p><strong>SIXTEEN:<br>WHEN YOUR ON THE PHONE WITH THEM LATE AT NIGHT AND THEY HANG UP, YOU STILL MISS THEM EVEN WHEN IT WAS JUST TWO SECONDS AGO.**

* * *

><p>"<em>But Fang, I don't want to!" She whined on the other line.<em>

"_But you have to, you have finals tomorrow. Go to sleep." I said into the phone. I really missed her, she just had to go a different college then me. _

"_But I'm not tired!" She whined like a five year old and I chuckled._

"_Go to sleep, babe." I said, smiling._

"_Fine, I'll miss you." She said, sighing. I could tell she was pouting._

"_I'll miss you, too." I said back, smiling._

"_No I'll miss you more." She argued. I swear that girl loves to argue more than anything._

"_No I will." I said back, smiling a full blown grin. What is this girl doing to me._

"_No I-" She was cut off by my dorm mate._

"_Okay, we all miss each other just go to sleep already!" He shouted and I chuckled._

"_Bye babe." I said._

"_Bye Fang." And she hung up. And you know what? I did miss her already.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>FIFTEEN:<br>YOU READ THEIR TEXTS or IMS OVER AND OVER AGAIN.**

* * *

><p><em>I smiled and re-read her message again. I was waiting for her at the local café and can't help but re-read the message over and over again, even if she called me an idiot in it.<em>

_I think the 'idiot' part was the part that turned me on._

_And the hugs and kisses at the end really me smile. _

_I was reading it for the 27__th__ time when she came in._

"_Hey you." She said. I smiled and pulled her into a hug and spun her around._

"_Hey yourself." I said and kissed her forehead. She laughed and how I loved that sound.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>FOURTEEN:<br>YOU WALK REALLY SLOW WHEN YOU'RE WITH THEM.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Fang hurry up! You're so slow!" She called over her shoulder and I chuckled. I don't think she got it that I walked slower only when I was with her s I could spend more time with her. She could be so slow at times. Huh, I guess pun intended.<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>THIRTEEN:<br>**  
><strong>YOU FEEL SHY WHENEVER YOU'RETHEY'RE AROUND.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey Fang, does this make my butt look fat?" She asked, turning around. I turned beet red and scratched my neck.<em>

"_Um, no?" It came out more like a question than a straight out answer._

"_It does, doesn't it?" She cried and turned to go back into the changing room, when really it didn't make her look fat. Nothing could, not even a goddamn fat suit. _

_Crap._

_I grabbed her and spun her around._

"_L-look babe, nothing can make you l-look fat, got it?" I said, stuttering, talking to her this close to me made me nervous._

_Why are you stuttering?" She asked, studying me._

"_You just have that affect on me." I admitted and she buried her face into my neck._

"_If you two are done canoodling, can you please either buy those pants or leave the store?" An impatient sales clerk said. We both turned beet red._

* * *

><p><em><strong>ELEVEN:<br>WHEN YOU THINK ABOUT THEM, YOUR HEART BEATS FASTER AND SLOWER AT THE SAME TIME.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Her name crossed my mind again and my heart sped up... and slowed down at the same time. <em>

_Hmm, that was weird. I should probably get that checked. I mean is it even possible for our heart to beat slower and faster at the same time? _

_I thought of her again and it happened again. _

_God, why does she have this affect on me?_

* * *

><p><strong>TEN:<br>**  
><strong>YOU SMILE WHEN YOU HEAR THEIR VOICE.<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey Fang, what did you get me for my birthday?" She asked, coming and sitting in my lap. I smiled at the sound of her voice, and the fact that she was sitting in my lap and wrapped my arms around her waist.<em>

"_I'm not telling you," I said, kissing her hair."_

"_But Fang, you have to tell me!" She whined, I smirked when I heard her whine, it was the adorable. _

_Did I just say adorable? Damn, that's not manly._

"_Nope." I said, and brought her closer to me. She pouted and tried to get out of my grip._

"_You are not going anywhere." I said and she stuck her tongue out at me.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>NINE:<br>**  
><strong>WHEN YOU LOOK AT THEM, YOU CAN'T SEE THE OTHER PEOPLE AROUND YOU, All YOU SEE IS HIMHER.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Fang, guess what?" She creamed form across the campus. I turned around and saw her running towards me. I swear all the people just disappeared and it was just me and her.<em>

"_Hey what are you doing here? This is not your college." I teased as she finally came to me._

"_That's not important, but guess what!" she said, smiling like the Joker._

"_Okay, you bought a plotted plant." I guessed._

"_No, why would I be excited about a stupid potted plant?" She said, looking at me like I was crazy._

"_I don't know, it was magic?" I asked and she slapped my arm._

'_No, now guess again." She said._

"_Okay, you saw a seagull." I said._

"_No, you're a pathetic guesser. My band got a recording deal!" She screamed and my jaw dropped._

"_Really that's great!" I said, giving her a big hug. Then I realized something. "So will you go on tours?" I asked, little more softly._

"_Maybe it all depends on how the albums sell, and don't worry if I do go on tour, we'll video chat every single goddamn day even if it kills me." She said and I smiled. Then all the people re-appeared. Damn…_

* * *

><p><strong>EIGHT:<br>YOU START LISTENING TO SLOW SONGS, WHILE THINKING OF THEM. **

* * *

><p><em>The Only Exception by her band came on and I began to think about her again. Ever since she went on tour, I couldn't get her out of my mind. Well, that was the same case before case before, but now it's more noticeable. <em>

_I missed her everything. She was my everything. Sure, we talked everyday through video chat like she promised, but you couldn't hug a computer screen and expect it to be warm and make you feel fuzzy inside._

_Well you could, but that would be extremely weird. I missed her a lot._

_Your Guardian Angel came on and I smiled sadly. I would protect her through anything even though she might not like I, but how could I do that when she was half-way across the world? _

_I missed her._

* * *

><p><strong>SEVEN:<strong>  
><strong>THEY'RE ALL YOU THINK ABOUT.<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Nicholas, what's the answer to number seven?" My college professor asked me.<em>

_I absent-mindly answered, "Max"_

(AN: Aw damn, I wanted to keep it a secret 'til the end but oh well)

_I heard a few snickers and I came out from dream world._

'_Huh, what?" I asked._

"_No Nicholas, the answer was not Max. It was y equals 637. Pay attention next time." He said and then returned to the lesson. I sighed and my mind wandered back to her. Damn, didn't she just get me into trouble?_

* * *

><p><strong>SIX:<br>YOU GET HIGH JUST FROM THEIR SCENT. **

* * *

><p>"<em>Fang, oh my god, I missed you so much!" She said, giving me a big hug. I hugged her back and took in her intoxicating smell. I could get high off of it.<em>

"_Hello? Anyone home? Fang, Fang, FANG FOR GOD'S SAKE STOP SNIFFING ME AND PAY ATTENTION!" She yelled._

'_Oh what yeah I'm here." I said, pulled my head away._

"_God, I'm away for nine months and the first thing you do is sniff me? What physco have I taken to be my boyfriend?" She said sarcastically._

"_Hey, in my defense it's not my fault you smell so good." I said, messing up her hair._

"_No it's my shampoo's fault. Remind me to get a new one. You obviously can't handle me using this one." She joked._

"_It won't matter, you'll still smell amazing." I said, looking into her eyes. She blushed and looked away.__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>FIVE:<br>YOU REALIZE THAT YOU'RE AlWAYS SMILING TO YOURSELF WHEN YOU THINK ABOUT THEM.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Whoa Fang, tune down the happiness. I haven't seen you smile like that in a while. Who you got in your mind right now? Let me guess, Max?" My friend said coming into the room.<em>

"_Shut up." I said and he chuckled. In truth, Max was on my mind and I couldn't help but smile when I thought of her. She just made me smile.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>FOUR: YOU WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR THEM, OR ANYTHING TO SEE THEM.<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Happy birthday Max!" I said into her ear.<em>

"_Holy crap Fang! You scared the shit out of me!" She screamed and put on her heart. I chuckled._

"_Sorry about that." I said, putting my hands in my pockets, pulling out a box._

"_What's this?" She asked and took the box from my hands and pulled out a necklace with wings on it._

"_Oh my god Fang, it's beautiful, but my birthday isn't for another eight months." She said, looking at it with big eyes._

"_I know, but I just wanted and excuse to see you." I said. She laughed and put the necklaces on._

"_You're an idiot." She said, looking in the mirror._

"_Yeah, but I'm your idiot." I replied.__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>THREE:<br>WHILE READING THIS, THERE WAS ONE PERSON ON YOUR MIND THE WHOLE TIME...**

* * *

><p>Well duh.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>TWO:<br>YOU WERE SO BUSY THINKING ABOUT THAT PERSON, YOU DID'NT NOTICE NUMBER TWELVE IS MISSING.**

* * *

><p>My eyes widened and I looked back up at number 13 and number 11 and realized there was no twelve. I chuckled.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>ONE:<br>YOU JUST LOOKED UP TO CHECK & YOU ARE NOW SILENTLY LAUGHING.**

* * *

><p>I was. I looked at the title and smiled.<p>

I was in love in love with Maximum Ride and it took me a stupid note to realize it. I'm pathetic.

**So how did you like it? Pure fluff! I purposely mentioned no other names than Fang and Max to create a feeling that the spotlight wa soley on the two of them and no one else. RnR?**


End file.
